Beyond The Lake
by marioguy681
Summary: The 4 Warrior Clans have lived in peace and harmony for a long time since the battle with the Dark Forest. However, some cats are getting restless. Join 2 Young apprentices as they journey to see exactly what lies behind ThunderClan territory, and... BEYOND THE LAKE! *Rated K ... For now*
1. Prologue

**HEY GUYS! This is Marioguy681 with my first NON-Wreck-it Ralph Story, other than the one that I partially uploaded that I created in 6th grade. Welcome to my 1st Warriors story, "Beyond The Lake"**

* * *

[Prologue]

It was a restless night in the ThunderClan camp. A Blue/White tomcat withdrew from the Apprentice's Den and left the camp. He followed the well known border with WindClan, right along the river, and walked down to the lake. Sitting beside the lake was his good friend (and, maybe a little more) from WindClan.

"Hello Daypaw" he mewed to his friend as he sat down and eyed the lake.

"Hello Icepaw. I hope everything's going well in ThunderClan?" Daypaw mewed to Icepaw as the later sat down beside her.

"It's going as well as it could, but with the untimely death of Jayfeather, and him never having an apprentice, we don't really have a medicine cat." Icepaw paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "We positioned Leafpool there temporarily, since she was once a medicine cat."

"That's tragic. His death reminds all of us that you can get called to StarClan at anytime. We're lucky this Greenleaf. We haven't seen a single badger in our territory." Daypaw said, trying to change the conversation for the better.

"I just heard Mistystar say last week at the Gathering that RiverClan had chased off two of them since the last Gathering," Icepaw said flatly. He got up, turned around, and started walking towards the Moonpool. "You coming Daypaw?" He asked his friend (and maybe a little more).

"Eh, why not. I've got nothing better to do." Daypaw responded and got up. The two cats made their way to the Moonpool, but before they got there, Icepaw veered off track deep into ThunderClan territory.

"C'mon Daypaw. I wanna show you something" Icepaw mewed and beckoned to Daypaw with his tail. Daypaw shrugged and followed Icepaw. Icepaw took them to the abandoned twoleg nest in the back of ThunderClan territory. Icepaw sat down outside it and sighed. "Daypaw, do you ever wonder what it's like beyond the lake? Outside the Clans?"

Daypaw sat down and responded calmly. "Yes. I am constantly thinking of it. We're forbidden to go, which only peaks my interest and curiosity." She stopped and sighed. "I just wish that I could go out there. With a special someone." She said and looked at Icepaw longingly. "But it would never work."

"What would never work? Leaving, us, both?"

"Both. We're from different Clans, we can't be together. And nobody is allowed to leave the territories, unless it's to go to the Mountains and get the Tribe."

"Ya know what, screw all this stuff. I'm going to leave. Not now of course, but in the future. After I become a warrior."

"This my friend, is what we have been waiting for. See you tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Icepaw and Daypaw are OC's of mine, and the rest was basically pulled straight out of a combination of books. If you cannot tell this story takes place AFTER "The Last Hope".**

**Alright, look out for Chapter 2!**

**Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-MG681**


	2. Chapter 1: One Step Forward

**Hey everyone! MG681 here with The actual First chapter of "Beyond The Lake"**

* * *

[Ch. 1: One Step Forward]

_One Step Forward and Two Steps Back, Nobody gets far like that_

* * *

The Next Morning, Icepaw had to be woken up by his mentor, who happened to be Bramblestar. "Icepaw, C'mon Icepaw" Bramblestar muttered to Icepaw. He finally gave up and just nudged Icepaw with his muzzle. THAT got him up.

"Whaaa...?" Icepaw murmured. "Is it daytime already?"

"Yes. And it's time to train Icepaw. Get up and eat. I'll be waiting" Bramblestar said and left the apprentice's den.

Icepaw decided not to ignore Bramblestar today, after all, he was sure that his final assessment was just around the corner. He washed himself, and got up and quick scarfed down a mouse. He noticed Bramblestar waiting by the thorn barrier, obviously waiting for him. He walked up to his leader.

"You're late. But no matter, let's go before it gets any later." Bramblestar meowed and left, headed for the training area.

When they got to the training arena, Bramblestar motioned for Icepaw to climb up a tree. He did as he was told and just waited. Bramblestar came up a minute later and sat on the branch across from him. "OK, Icepaw, today for training we will be practicing moving through trees as quietly as possible. It's important that we take use of these Resources and our skills."

Icepaw nodded, and Bramblestar continued. "Now, in order to get a good view on our enemy, we can't be loud. So, we need to practice doing this QUIETLY. This..." Bramblestar stopped and demonstrated, and made a huge thud when he landed. He spoke up this time because he was further away. "...is not quiet. However THIS..." Bramblestar stopped and demonstrated yet again.

Although, this time he arched his back, made a dead lock on the branch he wanted to land on, and pounced. He landed very quietly. "...is quiet. Practice that a few times and we will head back to camp." Icepaw did as he was told, and improved every time. His timing he got down to a split second. Bramblestar just sat and watched quietly.

"Very Good Icepaw. I think you are ready for your final assessment, but not today. Be up with the dawn tomorrow." Bramblestar said and went back to camp. Icepaw was left with amazement.

* * *

**Icepaw is my own OC, so credit of him goes to me, everything else is owned by Erin Hunter.  
**

**Somebody please drop a review, tell me if I'm doing good or not. Reviews would make my day! And with that I say...**

**Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-MG681**


End file.
